I Hate You
by Physiaz44Z
Summary: The Snow Kids have won the cup. According to D Jok there is nothing Sinedd can do anymore. Or is there?


Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.

I Hate You

Sinedd has always been good at hiding his emotions. Always managed to keep a blank mask on his face but when he saw his rival lift the cup. Sinedd felt the blank mask fall from his face. He wanted to cry but he wouldn't, he will not give D'Jok the satisfaction. Sinedd lent against the wall outside Armageddon and shut his eyes. He had seen the Snow Kids go into the bar earlier on. He looked towards the bright neon lights and he could hear the loud music. Sinedd pushed himself off the wall and turned towards Armageddon.

Armageddon had bright red neon flooring. The bar had the best music in Genesis and it was always crowded. There was many tables but everyone was usually on the dance floor. Sinedd sat at the bar and ordered vodka. He decided to get as pissed as he possibly could.

"We won," D'Jok cheered again. Micro-Ice hit his friend on the shoulder again "D'Jok that is the fourth time tonight you've said," complained Micro-Ice. Mei curled up next to D'Jok batting her eyelashes. Rocket was looking over at Tia who looked lovely tonight. She was in a blue strapless dress that was above her knees and was wearing blue sparkling pumps on her feet. Tia smiled over at Mei who looked lovely in a one shoulder purple dress and these long purple heels on her feet. Her dress was shorter than Tia's but she didn't mind. Rocket sat closer to Tia and just when he was going to lean into kiss her Thran shouted "Tia your round," Tia nodded and rose out of her seat to the bar. D'Jok glanced up and saw Sinedd by the bar. "Be right back," said D'Jok.

"What are you doing here?" asked D'Jok. "I do believe I'm having a drink," answered Sinedd, smirking at him. D'Jok simply smiled at him and said "You're just annoyed because you've lost to me. Sinedd there is nothing you can do now just leave us all alone," Sinedd glared at D'Jok as he walked away. Sinedd was just about to order another vodka when he glanced up across the bar. He smirked to himself "Oh no D'Jok." he whispered "I think there's one last thing I can do," He looked across the bar towards Tia and smirked.

"Is that all?" asked the barman. "Yes that's all thanks," answered Tia. Tia picked up the drinks and headed back to the table. She placed them on the table. "There don't choke on it will you," said Tia sarcastically. She sat back down next to Rocket. The barman came to the table and placed a drink in front of Tia. "I didn't order this," said Tia confused. "From the boy at the bar. He seems to have his eye on you," he said. Tia looked across and saw Sinedd smirking at her. Tia turned away from him he may have bought her a drink but those violet eyes still made her shiver.

Sinedd knew that she felt uncomfortable around him but that didn't matter to him now. There was a lot more in that bottle of WKD than she would think. Not just vodka but something else. Sinedd knows spiking drinks is illegal but as long as the barman Aiden doesn't say anything he's fine about it. "You not going to keep getting away with this you know," said Aiden. "It's easier this way," said Sinedd. "What exactly are you trying to do?" asked Aiden. "Get her into bed," Sinedd answered simply. Aiden shook his head at him but didn't make a comment.

Tia had gotten about 3 bottles of WKD from Sinedd and she didn't feel well. Tia felt drowsy and light headed. At least five people were speaking to her but she found it hard to concentrate. "Are you all right?" asked Rocket concerned. "Yeah, I just need-need air," Tia answered. She stood up and stumbled through the crowd until she was outside. She stumbled and pressed her hand against the wall. She leant against the wall hand on her head. She felt someone next to her. She looked up but had no clue who it was.

Sinedd watched Tia and followed her out of Armageddon. He watched her stumble against the wall. He caught her and she looked up at him. He would put money on the fact that she had no clue who he was. Sinedd kissed her and she kissed him back. Unfortunately for Tia, Sinedd was going to take full advantage of her.

"Have you seen Tia?" asked Mei worriedly. Mei may have been drunk but she knew when something was wrong. "She said she was going outside," replied Rocket. "I know that's where I've been and no one's out there," said Mei. D'Jok looked at her and over at the bar. Sinedd was gone and that bothered D'Jok for some reason. "Never mind I'm sure she's fine. I'm probably making a fuss out of nothing," Mei said. She sat back down next to D'Jok and cuddled up next to him.

Sinedd opened his eyes and smirked to himself. He was breathing on the back on Tia's neck. He had his arm over her naked body. God she was hot. The Snow Kids were going to really hate him. He felt her stir in front of him.

Tia groaned and tried opening her eyes. She quickly closed her eyes again because of the bright sun. She was confused and disorientated. This wasn't her hotel room. She pulled herself up on the mattress. "So you're up then," said a familiar voice. She turned round and faced him. Sinedd. "You git," said Tia through gritted teeth. "Well I wouldn't say I'm a git. By the way not a bad view," he said Tia slapped a hand across her chest. "It was you. What did you put in my drink?" she said angrily. "Now a magician never reveals his secrets as they say," answered Sinedd calmly. That smirk still across his face. "I hate you bastard ," spat Tia. "I know," said Sinedd.

_Fin_

**Thanks for reading. Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
